1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fragmentation body for a fragmentation projectile which includes a cup portion made of metal for receiving an explosive charge. At the opening of the cup portion there is provide a redial should as an abutment for the fragmentation body, with the fragmentation body enclosing the cup portion about its periphery and also substantially at the tail end thereof. A plastic shell encloses both the fragmentation body and the radial shoulder with an adjoining cylindrical flange.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German utility model No 90 17 347 discloses a fragmentation projectile having a fragmentation casing of plastic material. The fragmentation body comprises a cup portion made of metal for receiving an explosive charge, wherein provided at the opening thereof is a radial shoulder as an abutment for the fragmentation body. At its periphery the cup portions is surrounded by the fragmentation body. The fragmentation body has ball-type fragmentation portions which are bound in plastic material. A plastic shell surrounds the fragmentation body and a radial shoulder of the cup portion with a cylindrical flange arranged thereon at its opening.